Vacances forcées pas si mal au final
by buli-chan
Summary: Le père de kidou le force à aller avec lui à une énième soirée mondaine mais c'est là bas que yuto trouve un ami qui depuis quelque temps avait plus donné de nouvelles et qui avait énormément changé.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ce ce texte. Etant mon tout premier one shoot qui plus est sur ce manga après mure hésitation je me suis décidée à le poster tout de même.**

**Bonne lecture quand-même.**

* * *

><p>Voilà maintenant quelques années que Inazuma Japan avait gagné contre es littles gigantes.<p>

Aujourd'hui je venais d'avoir 18 ans ainsi que l'obtention de mes premiers diplômes qui avait réjoui mon ma famille adoptive.

Oh quelle grossièreté j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis kidou Yuuto le célèbre milieu tacticien de l'équipe sortie victorieuse.

Nous venions d'entrer dans les grandes vacances pour mon plus grand plaisir puisque cela signifiait que moi-même et tous mes amis de raimon, de teikoku et divers établissement allions nous réunir pour pratiquer ce que nous faisions de mieux c'est-à-dire le football.

Cependant mon père avait été invité à une soirée mondaine à Okinawa et voulu que je l'accompagne à tout prix.

Il insista tellement que je ne pus me résoudre à lui refuser cette faveur et lui annoncer que j'avais des projets avec mes amis durant cette journée et je dus me préparer physiquement à passer cette soirée dans un ennui total.

De plus j'avais appris par la suite que mon père avait réservé pour une semaine dans un hôtel assez chic disons plus de 5 étoiles (ouais le truc qui arrive tous les jours quoi), avec l'intention que je puisse me détendre au soleil sauf que bien sur je ne l'avais pas prévenu de mes projets et du coup il pensait me faire plaisir là aussi je ne pus lui avouer mes véritables sentiments.

De ce fait je dus appeler mes amis et les prévenir que je n'arriverai que 1 et demi après la date fixée mais qu'il ne fallait pas m'attendre.

Ainsi les quelques semaines avant le départ passèrent sans grandes nouvelles à savoir. Ainsi kidou et son patriarche prirent l'avion dans la soirée du vendredi pour arriver dans la mâtiné sur leur lieu de vacances.

Nous venions d'arriver à bon port et je devais bien avouer que c'était tant mieux puisque l'avion n'avait jamais été ma tasse de thé.

Nous eûmes fort vite notre suite d'hôtels on pouvait appeler cela une chambre parce que rien qu'avec la place que prenait le lit, le canapé en plus d'avoir une douche mais une baignoire suivi de deux WC avec deux télévisions, l'une dans le salon l'autre dans la chambre.

L'idée que mon père pouvait s'être trompé de nombre de personne m'effleura l'esprit car d'après mon humble avis était que rien que mon habitat était pour plus de 4 personnes facilement.

Après avoir fait e tour de mon « petit » appartement pour une semaine je commençais à défaire mes valises tout en prenant mon temps puisque par expérience mon paternel allait vite m'oublier comme les dernières fois et se rappellera de moi au moment où il aura besoin de moi et alors il viendra me chercher.

Ayant prévu le coup j'avais pris quelques cd de match et de divers films que j'aurais surement le temps de tous les regarder durant cette semaine propice à l'ennui.

Ainsi au bout de 3-4 heures mes bagages furent enfin ( ?) défaites.

Alors instinctivement j'attrapai un CD que je mis dans le DVD. Dans cette vidéo on pouvait retrouver un match datant d'il y a 3-4 ans se déroulant sur mon leur de vacances c'est-à dire à Okinawa contre mémory times.

D'après quelques vagues souvenirs, c'était la dernière fois de la scolarité de Tsunami en temps que collégien pour qui ce match avait lieu mais aussi et surtout pour s'amuser de tous sauf bien sur de leur coach qui broyait du noir parce que Lina l'avait encore rejeté mais bon… sa présence avait réussi à mettre en ambiance son équipe et plus particulièrement un garçon aux cheveux bleus avec des lunettes qui gigotait dans tous les sens tout en écoutant de la musique grâce à son baladeur.

Maintenant après ces quelques instants de réflexion je pris appuie avec mon pouce sur le bouton Play de la télécommande. Cette vidéo m'occupa longtemps puisque je la regardais 3 fois à la suite (nom de zeus) pour pouvoir me rappeler puis contrôler le match comme le faisait mon rival en quelque sorte qui écoutait encore et toujours de la musique.

Pendant que je regardais le match l'heure tournait et quand je regardai celle-ci mon sang ne fit qu'un tour j'allais être en retard et cela me dérangeait fort.

De se fait je me lavai et m'habillai en trois quart de vitesse (dommage pour toi Tsuki).

Quand mon paternel rentra, ma présentation fut convenable d'après ses dires mais bon ce n'est pas comme si la soirée mondaine m'intéressait dès plus… enfin me voilà fin prêt.

Nous partîmes au lieu de soirée où mon père m'oublia complètement allant parler avec des personnes déjà présentes dans la salle.

Alors j'allai m'asseoir et sortis un des livres que j'avais pris plus tôt, et commençais à le lire espérant qu'il m'occupe quelques heures.

Au bout peut-être d'une heure ou deux, mon patriarche se rappela de moi et revint accompagné d'un convive à mon plus grand malheur pour me forcer à participer à leur conversation dénudés de sens

« Vous savez, monsieur kidou, pour la première fois depuis presque 5 ans mon fils daigne nous faire prestance de lui lors de cette soirée, j'en suis fort ravi.

« Oh grand dieu, je me demande bien comment se porte ce gentilhomme.

« Attendez je vais de ce pas vous l'amenez. »

D'après les dires de cet homme son fils mettait les pieds dans une soirée de ce style pour la première fois depuis quelques années et je devais bien penser que je compatis pour lui.

Ainsi quelques instants après, un adolescent de même âge suivit son père.

Je crus halluciner lorsque je tins mon regard sur celui-ci, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au meneur de jeu de mary times sans son casque et avec des yeux plus sombres.

« Bien le bonsoir cher monsieur je me prénomme être Otomura Gakuya enchanté de vous rencontrer, je vous formule tous mes biens de bienfaisance lors de votre séjour ici.

« Oh mais quelle amabilité s'égosilla mon père. »

Quant à moi je fus choqué par la phrase de mon ami.

Il avait changé certes ses cheveux avaient gardés la même couleur et la même forme, une fine musculature avait muri le long de son corps.

Ses yeux violets doux et innocent étaient maintenant sombres, froid et distants, toujours protégeaient par ses lunettes maintenant noires lui donnant un aspect sombre faisant apparaitre un contraste avec ses vêtements blancs.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, il avait ses cheveux remplis de gel qui lui donnait un aspect brillant.

« Ohé mon fils ! Quel mal élevé fais tu, celas fait 5 fois que nous devons te répéter la même question !

« Veuillez m'excuser père, le voyage m'a plus fatigué que ce que je pensais, mon esprit faiblit en cette soirée. Quelle était donc cette question ?

« Bon ce n'est rien, monsieur te demandait si tu étais bien installé dans ta suite ?

Oh j'y suis un peu plus mieux, ne vous inquiétez guère pour moi sur ces paroles je vous prie de m'excuser mais je vais m'éclipser dehors pour prendre un bol d'air et me reposait un peu. »

Pendant ma rêverie précédente j'avais remarqué que Gakuya était sorti me laissant seul en face de mon père qui pour se faire remarquer était capable de ressembler plus à un pitre qu'à autre chose.

J'allai dehors, profitant de cette occasion pour respirer enfin puis je cherchai l'homme de mes pensées que je trouvai bien rapidement appuyé contre un arbre le visage au vent avec un sourire aux lèvres le premier de la soirée qui illuminait son visage d'ordinaire froid et distant.

« Ton père ressemble à un animal de zoo qui veut se montrer devant le public en euphorie d'ailleurs le mien n'est pas mal en son genre lui aussi me dit-il

« Ce n'est pas faux. »

Un silence gênant s'installa rapidement entre nous jusqu'à ce que Gakuya l'arrête avec cette simple réflexion :

« Depuis combien de temps nous nous sommes plus vu peut-être 4-5 ans.

« Oui c'est plus ou moins la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vu et je dois dire que physiquement tu as changé mais autant que mentalement enfin je trouve.

« Ah bon j'ai changé dis tu ben tu devrais le dire à mon père qu'importe combien je me métamorphoserais il ne pourra jamais faire la différence seul l'argent compte je me demande bien comment un homme pareil a pu aimer ma mère. Un idiot sans cœur avec juste comme cerveau une pièce de monnaie voilà ce qui définit ce qui me sert de père. »

Après cette phrase il s'en alla de la soirée ne me laissant même pas le temps ou presque de me ressaisir de ses paroles je réussis quand même à lui proposer un rendez vous pour le lendemain qu'il accepta à ma plus grande surprise.

Le restant de la soirée se passa lentement sans aucun événement majeur ne méritant d'être raconté.

Ainsi le premier jour était en quelque chose passé et mon instinct me disait que peut-être que je n'allais pas m'ennuyer totalement.

Enfin par totalement je ne comptai pas la mâtiné quoi suivit lorsque je dus accompagner mon idiot de paternel à ses courses qui m'ont vraiment mis les nerfs à rude épreuve dans tous les sens du terme.

Enfin vint l'après-midi où je m'enfilai une simple tenue me permettant au cas où de jouer au football.

Nous nous étions donner rendez vous vers 14heures près d'une maison au bord de la plage et quand j'arrivai Gakuya était déjà là sans son gel sur les cheveux, les yeux fermés profitant du soleil sur sa peau.

Je pus alors remarquer tous les changements que son corps avait eus pendant ces 3 années.

Ses cheveux avaient toujours la même forme mais s'étaient obscurcies sur les pointes pour le restant le bleu turquoise était maitre.

Le t-shirt bleu clair qu'il portait dévoilait les fins muscles de ses bras que j'avais plus ou moins perçut la veille.

Les traits sur son visage montraient qu'il était entrés presque dans l'adultère, oubliant la mine bougeant qu'in était encore 3 ans auparavant. Ses lèvres qui souriaient tant n'avaient plus l'air de faire ce geste beaucoup surtout ces temps-ci.

Je pensais alors que ce qui me marqua le plus fut ses yeux, les marques de l'innocence avaient laissé place à de la froideur voir même de la cruauté, sans oublier que l'éclat inoffensif dans les précédents yeux n'existaient plus à ce jour.

Son short bleu sublimait la fine musculature qu'il avait du obtenir grâce à un entrainement rigoureux qui se voyait par de petites cicatrices à certains endroits qui lui donnait un air divin, princier que ce dernier ne remarquait pas ou alors s'n moquer ouvertement.

Réalisant que cela faisait bien dix bonnes minutes que je l'observais sans qu'il me voie j'avançai vers lui pour ne pas le faire attendre plus.

Nous discutâmes un moment de tout et de rien durant lequel j'appris qu'il étudiait dans un établissement de hautes sociétés où il avait sans aucuns problèmes lui aussi ses diplômes. Ce lycée l'avait éloigné de ses amis qu'il regrettait et de ses parents sauf qu'aussi choquant que cela était, cette séparation ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid

Ainsi au bout d'une heure ou deux peut-être quand plus aucun scoop nous passaient dans l'esprit je lui proposai de faire ce que nous faisions avant.

A ce moment là ses yeux qui avaient retrouvé en ma compagnie un éclat d'étincelle d'excitation et d'enthousiaste s'effacèrent complètement reprenant la dureté d'un diamant et la froideur de la glace. Sur un ton sec il me répondit :

« Je ne joue plus à cela, étant plus grand, mature devant ce sport à l'allure d'enfant j'estime que le football m'est devenu inutile. »

Je le regardais avec des yeux gros comme des billes tellement que le choc était gigantesque.

Après avoir usagé de ses termes, il s'en alla me laissant seul sous le choc immobile comme une statue enfin presque je me repris à temps ou alors un peu trop tard et je le suivis sauf que passage piéton après passage puis rue après rue je le perdis petit à petit de vue jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir.

Ainsi je déambulais le cherchant désespérément pour avoir une explication sur son attitude, jusqu'à ce que tellement dans la lune je bousculai une pauvre femme qui était d'une grande beauté et qui me rappelait un peu quelqu'un.

« Excusez moi je vous ai fait mal, me suis-je précipiter pour savoir comment se portait-elle.

« Non ce n'es rien et toi mon petit ?

« Non c'est bon. »

Je remarquai alors qu'elle portait énormément de sac, honteux de ne pas l'avoir vu avant je lui proposai mon aide qu'elle accepta volontiers.

Nous arrivâmes à sa maison au bout de quelques minutes où elle m'invita et insista tellement pour m'offrir le thé que je ne pus refuser cette invitation.

Ainsi j'entrai dans la demeure qui était magnifique, propre brillante ou du moins à mon gout. On alla dans le salon où cette gentille dame m'offrit une tasse de thé que j'acceptai ravi.

En cet instant une personne descendit des escaliers et prononça :

« Maman tu es rentrée ? Comment étais tes courses folles au magasin ?

Je ne vis pas l'inconnu car il n'était pas entré dans la pièce mais plutôt dans la cuisine cependant cette voix je la connaissais bien que j'avais quelques difficultés à me mettre en mémoire à qui elle appartenait.

J'entendis sa mère lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsque l'adolescent rentra dans le salon un choc nous parut à tous deux, UN je venais de retrouver Gakuya et de DEUX j'étais chez lui ! (Que le hasard fait bien les choses !)

Nous nous dévisagèrent quelques instants ne sachant pas quoi dire jusqu'à que la mère de mon rival rentra dans la pièce pour nous servir la boisson.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous deux jusqu'à ce que mon ami aux cheveux bleus dise :

« Ben merci d'avoir aider Kidou c'était gentil.

En entendant ces paroles, sa mère s'exclama et nous demanda comment nous nous connaissions, question à laquelle il répondit que c'était une longue histoire. En réponse à sa question elle s'éclipsa prétextant un mensonge qui ne marcha pas du tout sur nous.

Enfin nous revoilà seul et aussi fou cela-t-il mon camarade avait l'air de s'amuser drôlement en affichant un petit sourire qui pour une raison étrange m'énerva un peu.

« Et ben dis donc il y avait des milliers et milliers de femmes dans okinawa et il a fallu que tu tombes sur la mienne c'est un peu amusant non ?

« Oui vu ainsi oui mais cela ne m'explique pas ton attitude envers moi tout à l'heure.

« Ah pour ça désolé je crois que je me suis un peu énervé trop vite, pardon. »

Malgré ses excuses je sentais que ce n'étais pas cela c'est-à dire que son attitude était plus profonde que ce qu'il essayait de me faire croire mais bon je fis celui qui l'écoutais pendant le restant de l'après midi que nous passâmes ensemble.

Vers le soir quand je partis pour rentrer dans ma suite en pariant fort que mon patriarche n'aurait même pas remarquer mon absence, je repensai aux événements de la journée et pensais qu'il faudrait que j'essaie de savoir plus de choses sur lui qu'il ne voulait m'en dire.

Etant donné sa relation avec son père je pouvais oublier sauf qu'avec sa mère c'était autre chose donc je pouvais essayer avec elle ou encore avec les voisins des alentours peut-être que cela pourrait aider.

Ainsi le lendemain je partis vers les 9h pour commencer ma petite enquête. Bon au cas où le maitre de mes pensées était chez lui je fis les voisins en premier qui ne m'apprirent rien de nouveau.

C'est au bout de 1 heure que je vis enfin sortir de chez lui Gakuya ainsi j'attendis quelques minutes qui semblait une éternité pour sonner chez sa mère.

« Bonjour madame excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'aimerai vous poser une ou deux questions indiscrètes ?

« Oh bonjour kidou , des questions, ne serait 'il pas mieux de les poser à mon fils ?

« Ben c'est que c'est…

« Je vois, je vois je vais essayer de t'aider.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Après cette conversation j'entrai à nouveau dans la belle demeure et allai cette fois-ci dans le salon.

Je lui exposai mon sentiment et surtout notre après-midi précédente, après avoir entendu mon discours la charmante dame se mit à souffler comme ci tout le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules.

Après m'avoir exposé son sentiment, cette dame me regarda puis m'expliqua calmement la situation à la fin de son monologue je fus choqué par ses paroles.

Je la remerciai mille fois avant de partir puis me précipita vers le lieu où il y avait le plus de chance de le retrouver c'est-à dire vers la plage.

Arrivé au lieu je regardai autour de moi et trouvai bien vite mon obsession de mes pensées, assis sur dans le sable avec les pieds égratignés et couverts de sable prouvant qu'il s'était entrainé il y a peu ici.

Alors doucement je m'approchai de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer puis je pris la parole :

« Gakuya, tu as beau m'avoir dit hier que tu n'aimais plus le football je n'ai pu tout simplement m'y résoudre alors j'ai cherché la vérité.

« Et maintenant tu l'as obtenue n'est-ce pas grâce à maman, je suppose car il est évident que tu n'es pas allé voir ce qui me sert de père.

« Oui tu devines vite, ton père est cruel et ne pense qu'à l'argent, je sais tout.

« Et, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

« Je compte seulement te faire redevenir ne serait ce qu'un peu comme avant alors pour cela tiens »

J'avais pris chez lui ses fameux écouteurs que je lui donnai sous ses yeux surpris.

Il me regarda surpris mais heureux et pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé, c'était un sourire vrai.

Après lui avoir transmis ses bijoux je sortis un ballon et nous pratiquâmes ensemble et le moins qu'on puisse dire était que Gakuya était loin d'avoir perdu la main, il fallait croire que malgré l'interdiction, l'abus de pouvoir de son père sur lui qu'il avait quand même désobéi.

A la fin ce n'est plus peut-être mais sur à la place que ses vacances seraient toutes sauf ennuyantes et loin de le dire j'avais invité Gakuya pour mes projets avec mes amis et en plus on avait coincé son père en le forçant à dire oui.

A la fin ses vacances furent les meilleurs que j'vais vécu jusqu'à ce jour et jamais je ne l'oublierai jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ceci et bonne fin de soirée ou de journée. <strong>


End file.
